


Tragedies

by WretchedAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen - Freeform, English is not my native language, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Helping Each Other, Love, Passion, Recovery, STAR Labs, The Flash - Freeform, Tragedies, barry allen x reader - Freeform, eowells - Freeform, eowells x reader, partical accelerator, pipeline, sandess, the flash season 1, the flash tv show, time vault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedAngel/pseuds/WretchedAngel
Summary: To fully understand the bond you and Barry have developed, recapitulation of all previous events is required. So, here is what happened. Here is, what particular tragedy affected both you, and Barry.That tragedy had a name, Eobard Thawne....Nothing more is needed to say, enjoy!Imporant disclaimer: English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes or sentences that just don't sound okay, please, let me know.





	Tragedies

When tragedies hit us, we do things we never considered possible. Such as turning from a ray of sunshine into a walking depression, or distancing ourselves from the people who love us the most, or we simply move on. 

 

And that’s what happened to you. Tragedy. Not necessarily the worst one ever, but one tragic and sad enough to change you. 

 

The saddest things about tragedies is the fact that they usually hit us alone, but quite ironically, you got lucky and you were not the only one struck by a tragedy. You had a person who helped you to fall asleep easily at night again, and you did the same thing for them. And it was the most unlikely person to understand how you felt, to forgive you, for what you’ve done.

 

Their name was Barry Allen.

 

…

 

To fully understand the bond you and Barry have developed, recapitulation of all previous events is required. So, here is what happened. Here is, what particular tragedy affected both you, and Barry.

 

That tragedy had a name, _Eobard Thawne._

 

A name you didn’t even know belonged to the said person until knowing them for a few months. After loving them for a few months.

 

That’s right. You were absolutely, utterly and painfully in love with Eobard Thawne hiding himself in Harrison Wells’s body.

 

It all started when you were recruited as a new member of the STAR labs team, shortly after the explosion of particle accelerator. As one of the top young medics in Central City, Caitlin Snow asked you to take a look at a certain Barry Allen, who has been struck by lightning and found himself in coma. Very odd coma.

 

Naturally, you became intrigued by the mystery Barry Allen’s condition had been hiding, so you stayed. Friendship with Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow became an integral part of your life, as well as talks with no one else, but Harrison Wells.

 

You’d be lying if you said that that guy seemed completely innocent, something about him seemed bit evil, but you never really gave it a second thought. At least not until Barry woke up from the coma and _things_ started to happen. 

 

At first you were overwhelmed by all of the impossible events which started to occur in your life, but as it happens with everything, you got used to it. And as you got used to it you started to notice.

 

The way he was overly protective with Barry, the way he sometimes looked at him, the way he was describing running at such a high speed and also the suspicious way he was sitting in his wheelchair… it did not take you long to figure it out.

 

And it didn’t take him long to figure out that you have figured it out.

 

But instead of killing you, he kissed you. Kissed you so desperately like he was waiting for your lips to collide for centuries. He held onto you tightly, like you were to just vanish and never touch him ever again but _god was he wrong._

 

You were not going anywhere, because this man, this evil, bad, wicked yet brilliant and charming man owned you.

 

The longly suppressed feelings between the two of you started to bloom at the same time the team started to doubt him. Especially Barry. 

 

And as a very, very good friend of yours, you were the first one he chose to discuss this with, because he knew, how you felt about doctor Wells. And you told him, you told him everything.

 

_Yes, he is the Reverse Flash._

 

_Yes, he killed your mother._

 

_Yes, he is pretending to be paralyzed._

 

_Yes, I am in love with him._

 

_Yes, I will help you fight him anyway._

 

It pained you, but you knew you were doing the right thing. So, even though you felt the world for the man in the yellow suit, you double crossed him and told the team Flash the truth. Surprisingly, they did not respond with anger towards you for not telling them sooner, but a compassion and maybe a sorrow?

 

And then you caught him, and you said your goodbyes to him in that small cell in particle accelerator. You gave him one of the last heated kisses.

 

“Tell me to stay,” he breathed out after you parted your lips.

 

“You know I can’t, not after everything you have done,” you said. Those words were bitter in your mouth, but it was the truth. Raw and ugly truth.

 

The pure knowledge of the fact that he would stay for you made you doubt your decisions for a bit, but then you reminded yourself of his actions and continued your way up from the pipeline back to the cortex. To Barry. To talk him out of that stupid idea to change the past by saving his mother.

 

“You know it’s a stupid thing to do, right?” You asked him as you sat next to him on the treadmill.

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled ironically.

 

“But you are going to do it anyway,” you continued.

 

“Damn right.”

 

“In that case, Barry Allen, I hope we are friends in the different timeline as well.”

…

 

Not needed to say, he did not do it.

 

But he watched his mother die instead and gave her his goodbyes, which naturally ruined him in some ways, but it also showed him how fixed in time that event was.

 

Anyway, the worm hole was opened. Eobard was free to go.

 

Before he climbed into his knew time machine Cisco has built for him he spoke to everybody shortly. He apologized, to everybody. Especially to Barry. No one seemed to forgive him but no one seemed to hate him as much as they did when they first found out who he really was.

 

Then he stood in front of you, looking at you with his piercing blue eyes, gently stroking your face.

 

“You know what I want to hear from you, Y/N.” He whispered.

 

You swallowed your feelings and some tears, fighting that aching love which was burning inside of you. 

 

“Don’t come back,” was the only thing you said to him. He smiled at you, but you saw a single tear running down his cheek. You couldn’t help yourself but lean in for one last kiss.

 

“I love you,” he said as he let his hand fall down from your face. He then turned his back and went straight forward into his time machine.

 

He was about to push the button and start his journey through time into his age, but he quickly glanced at you.

 

And before you knew it, he speeded towards you, grabbed you and suddenly, you were sitting in the machine with him and you were traveling through a vortex into the future.

 

You were there before you even knew it, he quickly got off the machine, taking a look around.

 

“Please, tell me you didn’t just do that,” you said, looking around, noticing that the worm hole was still right in front of you.

 

“I am sorry, Y/N, but I couldn’t do it without you, and when I looked at you, I knew you couldn’t do it without me either.”

 

That made you angry.

 

In this whole desperate situation, you found yourself feeling quite fortunate, because you were still sitting in the time machine and the worm hole in front of you was still opened. Good god Barry and others were having trouble closing it.

 

“You thought wrong,” you said and pushed the button on the right handle to send you back to the past. You knew how that thing worked, you helped Cisco build it.

 

If he wanted he could try to stop you and he probably would be able to do it.

 

But he didn’t.

 

…

 

When you returned, Barry hugged you with a teary eye but you quickly made your way out of the particle accelerator, running straight into the place where you knew you’d have some privacy.

 

The time vault.

 

No one really tried to follow you, probably because they were too busy contemplating what had just happened and you were thankful for it. You quickly managed to press that one spot on the wall and literally storm into the hidden room before the tears came in.

 

You were shaking.

 

He loved you, he loved you so much he was willing to stay here with you.

 

He loved you enough to take you with him.

 

He loved you, _and you left him._  

 

But you knew you made the right choice, because him taking you with him, that was the wrong call.  Yes, you felt a lot for him, but you were smart. Hella smart. And by no means, would loving the wrong person lead you to making stupid choices.

 

You did not know how long you have been sitting on the floor, your back against the wall, crying your eyes out until your chest hurt so badly, you couldn’t properly breathe.

 

Until the door suddenly opened.

 

And that is, where Barry Allen comes on the stage of your tragedy.

 

…

 

“Y/N,” he said when he laid his eyes on you.

 

“Leave me alone, Barry, I’ll be fine,” you sniffed and wiped your eyes with a sleeve of your shirt.

 

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” he said as he stood in front of you. 

 

“I just need some time.”

 

“I know,” he reached out his hand towards you “but I doubt spending that time alone will do you any good.”

 

After staring at his hand for a few moments, you realized, that there was no point in torturing yourself with loneliness, so you gripped onto that hand and let him drag you back to your feet.

“I am sorry,” you said at last.

 

“What for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” He looked baffled for a minute.

 

“I am sorry that this had to happen, I am sorry you had to watch your mother die, I am so so-,”

 

“Shut it,” he interrupted you and pulled into a tight hug. It didn’t take you long to start crying. It didn’t take him long to start crying as well.

 

So you just stood there, two broken people soaking each others clothes with salty tears of anger and sadness.

 

\- to be continued-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, I hoped you enjoyed this! This is chapter one, this fic will have one more chapter so any kind of feedback is highly appreciated and will kick me into finishing the last part sooner.
> 
> I hope you liked this, luv ya!


End file.
